


Sherly meets Shelly again

by orphan_account



Series: Sherlock and Sheldon [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Fingers In The Fridge, Gen, Sheldon's Childhood, Sherly meets Shelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last person Sherlock wants to see after finishing a case is Doctor Sheldon Cooper - and he isn't exactly pleased when John invites both Sheldon and Leonard back to 221B for a cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherly meets Shelly again

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing another Sherlock and Sheldon story! I'm sorry!
> 
> Again, none of these characters belong to me. This saddens me, but it's true.

It was months after the case involving Dr Sheldon Cooper had faded into the back of John’s mind before he saw them again.

Sherlock had managed to get himself tangled up in a battle between three extreme science fiction lovers (one of them had stolen another’s valuable comic book, and blamed it on the third, culminating in a battle involving fake custard pies and very real automatic pistols that John was quite happy to walk away from alive).

The two flatmates were just walking out of the comic book convention that the incident occurred in when Sherlock stopped dead and threw out an arm to keep John from walking any further, eyes fixed on something... Or someone.

“Err, Sherlock… What are you doing?”

“Nothing, John, just… Stopping to admire the surroundings! This way-”

He was just grabbing John’s arm to pull him through a narrow gap between two stalls when a surprised voice greeted them from the middle of a small crowd to their right.

“ _Doctor Watson_ ,” Sheldon Cooper cried, “and Mr Holmes! What are _you_ doing here?”

Sherlock grimaced in his direction and didn’t say anything so John stuck out his hand to greet the scientist, smiling at Leonard who had just emerged out of the small crowd, and began to explain about the case before Sherlock spoke right over him.

“We were just leaving, actually,” he interrupted curtly.

John gave him an irritated look before turning back to Sheldon and Leonard, just as Sheldon started reminiscing about his ‘exciting’ cup of tea he had had the 'pleasure' of drinking at 221B. Privately, John expected that it had contained some kind of invisible mould or fungus that Sherlock had cultivated in the bottom of the teacup, but it probably wasn’t best to say that out loud.

“You could come back to the flat and have another cup if you wanted?”

Sherlock gave John an exasperated look, which John returned smugly. _Idiot should have known not to drag me into a fight with some insane lunatics with custard pies and guns without expecting consequences_ , he thought.

“Thanks Dr Watson,” said Leonard, “but Sheldon is probably desperate to get back to the hotel-”

“Actually, Leonard,” Sheldon replied enthusiastically, “I am looking forward to a repeat of my earlier tea-drinking experience.”

He turned to John.

“You better not let me down. But I know you won’t.”

John had seen enough serial killers in his time with Sherlock to be disturbed by the slightly manic smile Sheldon gave him.

 

“John,” hissed Sherlock, holding him back slightly as they opened the door to the flat, “why on Earth did you extend an invitation to that… that…”

“Fellow alien life form?”

Sherlock glared at him and pushed past into the flat, ignoring Sheldon and Leonard completely.

“Well that was rude,” supplied Sheldon, “this is already a disappointment. Maybe this trip will serve only to tarnish my fond memories of this place.”

“Fond? You think dragging me across the Atlantic to visit another egotistical maniac makes fond memories?” Leonard said sarcastically, “no offense to your tea or anything, Dr Watson.”

“None taken,” John answered, amused, “but call me John, a doctor sounds so sinister.”

Sheldon stared at him, face twitching.

 

Leonard and Sheldon were sat on the sofa, drinking their tea, when Sherlock returned from his room, sweeping past without a word before staring steadily into his microscope. His pale eyes were stubbornly fixed on the blood samples in front of him, refusing to look at his flatmate or his guests.

“Wow,” said Leonard to John, after a moment’s pause, “your one doesn’t talk much, does he? Mine never shuts up.”

“Trust me,” replied John, “he talks. More milk, Sheldon?”

“Yes, but I’ll get it. I want to look around your kitchen, see how you people live,” he snickered, seemingly amused by something. He opened the fridge carefully and let out a faint noise of surprise.

“Oh,” he cried, “novelty fake fingers! How fun!”

Sherlock and John’s heads snapped up and they both span to face the kitchen where Sheldon was removing a tray of human fingers from the middle shelf.

“NO!” They both shouted.

Sheldon lifted up one of the fingers and held it up to his eyes.

“This is very… This is very…” He suddenly sprawled on the floor in a faint. There was a short pause while everyone stared at him.

“Oh… He does that sometimes,” Leonard said, nodding his head slightly.

 

Sheldon woke up a few minutes later on the sofa where John and Leonard had moved him. He immediately started up and stared at Sherlock, who was sitting opposite him with his hands steepled.

“Those were real fingers,” he sounded horrified, revolted.

“Science,” Sherlock smirked slightly, a challenging look in his eyes, “isn’t right for everyone. No need to be ashamed, Dr Cooper, that there are some areas that you sadly lack in.”

Looking personally affronted, Sheldon stood up angrily and began to make his way over to the door.

“Childhood incident,” Sherlock drawled, stopping him in his tracks.

“What?”

“Your aversion to human blood and germs. Childhood incident.”

John sighed and began picking up the teacups.

“Your mother’s parenting techniques were, at the best, smothering, as is apparent from your clothing style – cartoon T-shirts aren’t often found on grown men nowadays, particularly not ones of your position. This strong reaction to blood obviously stems from some incident in your younger years – I’d suggest a trip to the playground gone too far, but it’s clear from your complexion that you’ve never set foot in a playground in your life.”

“Again with the complexion jokes? You don’t exactly look like you’re from The Only Way Is Essex, Sherlock,” John said exasperatedly.

Sherlock was momentarily distracted from his deductions.

“You’ve watched The Only Way Is Essex?” He sounded incredulous, and John quickly changed the topic back to his dissection of Sheldon’s past.

“Where was I? Oh yes, the incident. You were between the ages of five and eight, that much is clear from the deeply rooted fear – four is too young to remember clearly and nine is too old for it to have taken any real hold over you. Two possibilities – a friend or family member was badly injured, or you were. I recognise the victim of childhood bullies when I see one – I highly doubt you had friends at that age, or not ones you were that close to anyway. Family member – possible, but again unlikely, as I can see from the fact that your twin sister is estranged. Ooh, twin sister, how did I know that? Well, your size suggests that you were once a smaller than average baby, despite the fact that you’ve grown now, and that small size comes either from sharing the womb or a premature birth. Must be the twin – you show no other signs of having been a premature baby. Must be a twin sister, you show clear signs of having had a female sibling influence when you were younger, but estranged yes - the only female influence on you now is your mother. So, that rules out the family member.

The accident must have involved yourself, then. No obvious scars visible, but it must have been a flesh wound or why would there be the aversion to blood? You carry your right shoulder slightly higher than your left still – while that could be down to excessive video gaming I think it far more likely that you had an incident at, say, the age of six when you attempted to build an invention – a teleporter, am I correct? – that fell on you and led to a rather extraordinary amount of blood being shed, meaning that you will forever react strongly to the sight of blood.”

Sherlock sat back and surveyed the shocked look on Sheldon and Leonard’s faces, smirking.

The two scientists left pretty quickly after that.

 

“John, why do you insist on dragging various odd members of society into our house?” Sherlock said that evening, sounding irritated.

John stared at him, incredulous.

“Sherlock. Last week we had a visit from a man claiming that someone had broken into his house, removed all of his furniture and replaced it with a whole set that was exactly the same. Two scientists aren’t the most unusual people we’ve had here, no matter how annoying you find Sheldon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably just going to keep writing these until it gets old. IT'S FUN, OKAY?


End file.
